


Resistance

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Friends For Hire [6]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Canon Death, Gay, Introspection, Lewis-centric, M/M, Slash, Undead/Living, Yaoi, Zombie/Human, vague mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: On one hand, Lewis should have known better. On the other, he never really was good at following orders.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I’m finally getting some new writing done. Hopefully I can stop sitting on it and actually get something done for once. X.x This is kind of killing three birds with one stone? The Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompt, my daily drabble, and another entry in the Friends For Hire series. At any rate, the prompt is at the bottom, as usual, and I won’t delay things any longer! Here we go!

Sometimes the thoughts swarmed him in these late hours, sitting up against the wall and bed frame with his lap full. In days previous to this, his guitar would have been there, and he would strum quietly to give his aching fingers something to do. Now, they combed through the soft, clean hair of his master, Swan sleeping soundly in the protective cage of his legs and arms. It wasn’t like Lewis really _needed_ to sleep, anyway. He was dead, what was it going to do, kill him again?

Still, the taste of Swan’s tongue mixing with the flavor of decay and old blood on his tongue was not exactly palatable. It ruined what he liked to think was his greatest reward.

In some ways, sure, he knew he wasn’t exactly doing Killabilly’s work, here. Swan had summoned the Dark Purveyors, and if they were summoned, they had _one job_ : To rot the world and bring about His coming. 

But Swan hadn’t asked them to rot the world. Swan had asked them, quite simply, to be his _friends_. Sure, they were powerful, and he was able to boss them around if he wanted to, but he didn’t usually. Lewis hadn’t stood a chance against his charms. Whenever he got huffy and malcontented, the elder zombie was pretty sure his heart tried to start up again.

It was ridiculous to think that a _human_ of all things would return his affections. His little kitty cat practically purred in his lap as often as he wanted, happy to sit with him, to listen to him. Most people didn’t get to see this side of Lewis Legend. They saw him for what he presented; a playboy, a confident guy that wanted what he wanted and knew how to get it. Swan brought out a tender side even he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He wanted to wine and dine this kid, he wanted to be there when he cried, he wanted to hold his hair when he inevitably threw up. And the worst part was that he knew this wasn’t right.

He’d lost his chance when he’d died. Lewis wasn’t supposed to find love on his return trip to Earth. Every second spent in Swan’s company was going against everything Killabilly had ever demanded. Even Zed, Mariska, Josey and Vikke were antsy about it, even if they wouldn’t quite mention it. He could feel a song burning in the back of his mind, something punishing and buzzing, crashing but ebbing so quickly it was little more than a tease. His being vibrated with the knowledge that this was wrong, _wrong_ , _wrong_...

But then he glanced at that sleeping face, the way Swan was unaffected by his fingers tapping out a beat on his shoulder, and a sense of calm overtook him. Swan was like no master he’d ever had before. Perhaps that was why he was willing to sacrifice his unlife for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven’t written for my Boys in so long. I think, if I get a chance in the upcoming week or so, I want to work on Dark Paradise. Hopefully I can get something done. If I keep this up, then I’ll actually be able to get going on things. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Defiance**


End file.
